Daring Dramatizations
Plot Coverage The season starts off with Chris introducing the purpose of this season, and how most of the fans wanted these characters to redeem himself. The first group that appears (Trent, Dakota, Brick, Topher, Anne Maria, Beth, and Samey) were put on the Entertaining Wannabees, which pisses them all off, whereas the second group (Eva, Amy, Ella, Max, Harold, Sam, and Rodney) were put on Team Underdogs. The final group (B, Dawn, Bridgette, Scarlett, Beardo, Noah, and Leshawna) were put on Team Braniacs. Tension grows between Harold and Scarlett, and she is annoyed that she is with the teammates she got. DJ is introduced, and is automatically immune, because Chris did not want there to be a team of 8. Dakota is not thrilled about being on separate teams than Sam, and Anne Maria is grateful that Zoey and Mike are not in the season, and comments how Trent and Topher are good looking. She loses it when Harold calls her a mistress. Brick and Topher are satisfied with their team. Max is trying to prove that he is evil to his teammates, as Anne Maria tells Dakota to back down, since she wants Trent. Chris tells them to volunteer 3 team members from their team, and the volunteers are Dakota, Trent, Anne Maria, Scarlett, Beardo, Dawn, Max, Rodney, and Eva. Topher flirts with Anne Maria. Dawn has to act like Eva, and she overly succeeds, and beats up Topher, which turns Anne Maria off. Chris gives her a poor mark for saying that the host is going down, and Harold gets excited when Leshawna calls him "baby". Beardo has to act like Anne Maria, which creeps Trent out since he does not want to be flirted by either of them. Beardo does it really well, earning a 3/5. Anne Maria tells Trent that nothing is better than "the real thing" ans he responds by saying she does not need a man. Harold comments that he needs to move on from "tramps like her". Max has to act like Noah, and he does this by saying that "he loves Cody", angering Noah, and many thinking he is annoying. He gets a low mark. Rodney has to act like Ella, and he does this by singing horribly. Everyone is covering their ears, as Harold puts it as "Rodney being an insult to music". Leshawna reveals in the confessional that she does not like anyone, not even Harold. Scarlett injures Trent, causing Anne Maria to tell her to back of, and Dakota telling her to calm down. Eva has to act like Dawn, which she does successfuly, gaining the highest mark. Amy and Samey argue about no one caring about Samey, and Dakota is then told to act like Harold, which she does by complimenting Leshawna and beatboxing. Anne Maria has to act like Max, and she goes overboard, imitating that everyone else is ugly but himself (Max), and that Scarlett is his sidekick and needs to tuck in his undies. She made an enemy of Max, who is ready to get revenge on "Ugly Maria". Trent performs B, and does well. The Underdogs lose, and the Wannabees win the first challenge. Anne Maria disgusts everyone when she tells Trent to come to her bed after the challenge, which he tells her to do that with Harold, but he said that Leshawna always sneaks into his room when the cameras are off, which Leshawna denies. Ella tries to be nice to Scarlett, but she tells her to go away, so she can apologize to Beardo for last season. Scarlett and Noah pretend to argue, and when Harold joins Noah on attacking Scareltt, they tell him that they were joking; making him look like an idiot. At the elimination ceremony, Max and Rodney are in the bottom 2, but the latter is the first eliminated on the season......again. Cast *Means that someone was roleplayed by someone other than there designated Roleplayer. *Sam and Bridgette were not role-played. Actors *IzzyNoah, Drfiz, LuluTDfan, Degrassi, Randomphoenix, DerpyandDawn and OMGit'sGarret! were not present. Trivia Goofs Category:TDRP: Season 2 Category:Non Merged Episodes Category:Elimination Episode Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Episode(s)